In the forrest on planet Earth
by Kharotus
Summary: Lonely predator is spending time by himself and thinking of odd planet and it's creatures. What is inside of that feared hunter mind? Find out and read.


_Kharotus is here again, hope that you enjoy of this little oneshot fiction~~_

* * *

Sky was dark and all what he was able to see was bright stars above him. He was exhausted from battle what he had won. Serpents had been at this time really strong and furious. All those who had came to this odd planet to fighting against those enemies with him, had died. But they had died with honour and was able now to continue eternal battle against enemies at their afterlife. He would join to them someday but at this day he had prove to his leaders that he was real male, real warrior who was able to face his enemies and win those too.

He got up and walked over dead corpses. When he had defeated first serpent at this odd planet, he had made mark to himself. Burned to his skin something what would remind him rest of his life of his first battle.

He sent to spaceship information that they could have come to get him back and he started to put odd looking liquid over to dead corpses, to serpents and to own kind too. He had to make sure that nothing wouldnt stay here, not creatures, not technology. He didnt want that this planet creatures wouldnt find out anything from their existence.

It took some time from him to make sure that every corpses were dissapeared and walked to river. He took his mask off and cleaned his face, what could have got scared almost all creatures. Yautjas were most powerful and strongers warriors around space. To compared their size they were really fast, from their birth to them were teached how important was to come good fighter and warrior.

Yautja who was now sitting near of river and looked around was just teenager, he was still older than any human could ever be. He didnt felt sorrow or pity when had seen his mates slaughted by serpents, they had been too weak. Only strongest ones were meant to survive and continue their race.

He saw near of him some little creature, it was rodent but he hadn't sen anything like that ever in his life. It had long furry tail and it moved fast all time. It clearly hadnt seen any Yautjas in its life and he understood that this creature hadnt came to harm him. It was too small to hurt him. Little creature didnt seems to scare him, maybe because it hadnt ever seen anyone of his kind.

He did let this little creature come closer to him. He didn't even moved. Somehow his mind told to him that not to scare it away, right now it was only company to him until others would come to get him to home. Maybe it understood too that even he was big, he was still harmless to it. He gave to it his hand and did let it came to sit on it. He looked curiously to it. Maybe black eyes and fur helped it to survive at this planet all around year. Little creature seemed to understand that he didnt want to hurt it and curled as little ball on his hand.

He took his hand more closer to him and did pet carefully its fur. He didn't want to break this little creature what was in his opinion really brave. Or then it was just lonely and wanted some company. Little creature made some squeeking sound and even he knew that it wouldn't understood him, he still made his own clicking sound like telling to it that there wasn't anything to afraid. That he was with it to make sure that no one wouldn't attack.

He looked to big trees and thinked that this planet was ideal place to come real warrior. Unfortunately this planet creatures wasn't strong or didn't want to learn to fight, they had created their own congrete jungles where they wanted to live lazy life. He didn't understood it, why to live if you didn't came to good warrior? How weak their descendants were if their parents didn't took care that they were strong and healthy? Maybe thats why they were just "nests" to serpents. He had seen couple of this planet humans alive but they had been his enemies and he had to kill them. As proof he had on his belt couple human skulls. They were odd creatures. Most odd thing was that they wanted to kill their own kind without reason. It was unnatural when there wasnt even females around because of what they would have fought. He shaked his head and thinked that wouldnt even want to learn to understand these humans. Maybe their females was same like, or then totally different. He thinked Yautja's females, they were more calm and peaceful than males, well of course, they were meant to continue race and stay safe when male was meant to take care that no one wouldnt attack to them. Somehow he still thinked that would have wanted someday to meet human female. He hadnt ever seen those in his life and thinked would they look same kind than male or different? Would they be more stronger or weaker? Maybe weaker because he hadn't seen those in human groups who walked in forrests with their weapons. Maybe human males had hide them to somewhere.

He placed little furry creature on rock and it continued it peaceful sleeping and he did catch one fish. After several days battle he was ready to eat almost anything. He broke fish neck and started to eat its meat, he was that hungry that eated it all. His internal organs had used to all kind of meat at his journeys and he didnt came sick unlike other creatures what had used just to one or two kind of meat.

He catched some other fishes too and eated them too without leaving anything from them to ground. It would have been wasting good protein.

He looked once to little creature what slept peacefully next to him. He got up and started to walking around, listening sounds of this odd jungle. It was full of life, he turned around and saw that little creature had woke up and followed him. It jumped fast after him like would have been afraid that he would have left it behind. He growled gently and it was almost heart breaking to think that he should to leave this creature to its own planet. It was meant to live at here, not at Yautja's spaceship.

He still turned around and kneeled little offering same time his strong hand and arm to it. It seemed to understand what he wanted and climbed fast to sit to his shoulder. It made little squeking sound all time like it would have talked to him with it's own odd language.

He looked up to trees, they were different than in other planets and all odd looking flowers were blooming. He thinked that this planet was unique. What he had seen at this journey, he was able to tell, that here was so much life, so much beauty of this planet. He thinked that maybe creatures at this planet lived happily, or would have if there wouldn't have been humans. What he had heard from old Yautja's, humans destroyed their own planet from their own will. How stupid race would destroy their only planet on what they was able to survive?! He didn't understood that. Why to destroy this beauty around him, this all life what those trees and creatures were spreading around.

He looked some flower but didn't want to take it with him. He didnt want to cut it because maybe then it would have died. He was maybe strong and feared warrior but he respected life. He only used his power and strenght against enemies, not destroying innocent creatures, he had his honour.

Without humans this planet was maybe one of those places what old ones called paradise. They told about things what would maybe going to happen when Yautja will die, that he get to battlefield what is most beautiful, that there isnt words to it. Here was many good hiding place, food and water. He wanted to think that this place was like paradise to where he would get one day when he would die. He smiled, but only inside of his mind, little to his imagination. He was still young but he had used to think that death was always near of him. He was warrior who tried to find all time good challenge, maybe someday he would meet someone who would win him and kill him. It wouldn't still be bad thing to him. He would get to new worlds and to new battles against new enemies. No one hadnt came back from other side so maybe they were happy at there, maybe they was busy and happy with new battles what they got infront of them in that odd and new world.

He would have wanted to learn to understand this world better but he knew that this was just planet to him where he came real hunter. Humans were prey to him at here and nests to serpents and nothing else didn't matter.

After little time his little friend jumped to tree and gone to little hole in it. He thinked that maybe it was it's time to go to rest after long day. He had to admit that he couldn't wait it either when he would get to spaceship and to rest after this exhausting battle and journey.

Sky turned darker after long time and nature gone more silent. He looked around and saw creatures what hadn't came out from their caves and nests at daytime, even noises was more silent, more mysterious. This world was more to him. Full of hunters and those all seemed to have naturalinstincts what told what to do at this time of night. Only to survive, anything else didn't matter. He looked quietly when some canine kind creature came from bushes. It looked strong and even his eyevision wasn't best one without mask or even with it, he was able to say that it was looking to him. He didn't felt any fear or anger in that creature mind or it's acts, it just looked to him. Not same way as more smaller creature what he had seen at daytime. It had been full of curiosity. This was was more different, it was more like it would have looked to him like hunter look to other when face own kind. This odd canine creature had maybe used to fight from his life, hunt prey what was maybe more clever and stronger than it was. Both of them just looked to each others quietly. He didn't said anything to it but he felt like they would have still talked at some level without words. In the end canine creature lowered it's head and maybe it wanted to show to him that it had faced more stronger hunter than it was. Slowly it dissapeared into forrest. He was amazed about this moment, he hadn't got this kind of moment when he had hunt humans. In this creature was more natural than humans. It was ready to fight even it knew that it wouldn't win him. That from what he liked. He was predator, hunter, who had faced creature what had same kind of world inside of it's head as he had too.

Finally he heard when spaceship arrived to find him. He saw when little creature what had followed him some time, looked him from it's nest, like curiously about lights above them. He felt amused about it's curiosity and touched gently to it's head. He did put his mask on and started to walk slowly to place where spaceship had landed. Little creature tried to follow him but he turned around and made with his hand move that this should to stay, it would maybe die if it would come to spaceship. Little creature looked to him but didn't move, somehow it did understood what he wanted.

He started to walking and arrived at last to spaceship where older Yautjas did nodded to him accepting. He had won his first real battle and was accepted as warrior to this group. He felt joy about it. He was now real male and nodded to spaceship old leader. This all was great honour to him to be only one who survived from this hard journey. He was wounded and his places hurted but he didn't care of it, he was teached to this, he had to learn to get used to pain, it was part of his warrior life.

When he had got to spaceship, it turned invisible and flied fast back to space. Little creature what humans had used to know as squirrel, looked to sky and saw odd view at sky, like from one part air would have moved like waves of lake. Squirrel didnt even knew how great honour it had got when it was able to spend little time with most feared warrior without getting killed. It dissapeared soon to tree, where was its real home, just like young male Yautja had dissapeared from earth to his real home too.

* * *

_How much I love those Predators 3 Cannot ever watch those movies enough. I really enjoyed of writing this fiction. Wanted to imagine what kind they are when they aren't at fighting against enemies. I think that I made it pretty well :) . _

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_I don't own anything from Predator-movies, I made this just for own joy and not going to make money with this. _


End file.
